Doberman
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Okita hanyalah penjaga setia kediaman Yato yang diam-diam jatuh cinta pada putri keluarga itu. / "Doberman tidak boleh menyukai Tuannya." / "Aku tahu itu." / OOC/AU!


**.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Archmblt Minmi**

 _ **DOBERMAN**_

 **.**

Sougo Okita.

Seorang pemuda yang sudah setia menjadi penjaga di kalangan Yato yang kejam. Hidupnya tidaklah sesengsara yang terlihat, tetapi dia sungguh tidak memiliki lagi harga dirinya sebagai seorang manusia yang beradab. Dia tidak lebih dari persuruh dan bahkan sejajar dengan seekor anjing yang suka mengaum di keheningan malam. Bahkan kode namanya adalah _doberman_ si anjing penjaga yang sadis.

Sedangkan Kagura,

Seorang putri dari keluarga Yato. Satu-satunya gadis yang sudah memiliki kekuatan sejak eksistensinya masih mungil. Dia memang seorang gadis jelita, tetapi kejelitaannya tertutupi oleh kekuatannya yang super itu. Tidak sedikit teman laki-laki yang menyenanginya, dalam hal karena dia sungguh _enak_ diajak bicara seperti layaknya seorang laki-laki.

Keduanya merupakan teman yang akrab. Layaknya sang _doberman_ dan tuannya. Kagura sering sekali membawa Okita jalan-jalan bagaikan membawa anjingnya berjalan. Dan itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka berdua.

Keluarga Okita merupakan korban perang yang terjadi saat Okita masih kecil. Hal itulah yang membuat Okita benar-benar tidak mengingat siapapun di dalam keluarganya. Dia diadopsi oleh seorang pemimpin dari golongan Yato dan diberikan kepada keluarga Umibouzu yang saat itu sedang dikaruniai seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik.

Suatu hari yang dingin, Kagura yang masih kecil itu berjalan keluar. Menatap langit-langit sore yang indah sembari menurunkan buliran-buliran salju yang ceria. Kagura tampak senang, membuat Okita—yang tadinya buru-buru datang karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu—pun ikut tersenyum.

Kagura merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang, membuatnya menolehkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Okita. " _Doberman_ - _san_ , kemarilah."

Okita langsung berjalan sesuai perintah. "Ada apa, Kagura- _san_?"

Kagura meraih pergelangan tangan Okita lalu menaruh sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Okita mengernyit. Ternyata itu adalah salju.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi, tanggal 31 Desember nanti. Pada saat salju turun juga seperti sekarang, kamu boleh menjadi manusia selama lima menit," ucap Kagura lantang bagaikan memberikan persyaratan perang.

Okita yang tidak mengerti pun hanya bisa mengangguk canggung yang membuat Kagura salah tingkah. "I- Ini perintah! Kamu boleh menjadi manusia layaknya aku selama lima menit saja. Jadi pikirkan waktu yang tepat!" titah Kagura dengan teriakan yang kekanakan membuat Okita hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Aku mengerti, Kagura- _san_."

 **..**

 _10 tahun berlalu._

Kini, waktu yang tepat untuk meminta penebusan janji yang telah diucapkan Kagura di masa lalu. Okita yakin, Kagura mungkin melupakan hal kekanakan semacam itu. Tapi, baginya hal itu adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah diucapkan Kagura padanya. Dia dibiarkan menjadi manusia yang berharga diri itu selama lima menit hanya untuk hari ini.

Okita buru-buru mendatangi kamar Kagura sesaat setelah dia membereskan semua pekerjaannya dan membersihkan diri. Namun, Kagura tak kunjung membukakan jendelanya dan hal itu yang membuat Okita sedikit khawatir.

Namun, bukan _doberman_ namanya kalau dia tidak benar-benar menuruti perintah tuannya yang telah diberikan kepadanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Okita pun hanya termangu menunggu di luar sembari memandangi jendela kamar Kagura, berharap jendela itu akan terbuka.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Okita ketiduran menunggunya. Namun, sebuah suara saja berhasil membangunkannya. Okita langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju jendela Kagura. Tapi, bukan Kagura yang dilihatnya, melainkan bibi pembantu yang terlihat.

"Ah, _doberman_ - _san_ kau disini. Aku kira kau dipanggil Tuan untuk melaksanakan tugas," ucap bibi itu mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Kagura- _san_ dimana?" bukannya mengindahkan perkataan bibi itu, Okita malah menanyakan hal yang berkaitan dengan Kagura.

Bibi itu tampak melihat ke dalam, kemudian ekspresinya seperti sedih. "Kagura- _san_ sakit. Dia terkena flu musim dingin. Memang musim dingin kali ini sungguh membuatku membeku. Jadi sepertinya dia tidak bisa menemuimu," kalimat dari bibi itu membuat Okita sungguh kecewa. Pasalnya cuma hari ini dia bisa menjadi manusia. "Tapi kau dicari Tuan, _doberman -san_."

Sang _doberman_ itu pun mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti dan perlahan-lahan berjalan untuk pergi ke kediaman utama dan menemui tuannya. Dia menatap tuannya dengan raut wajah sedih dan kecewa membuat tuannya melemparkan air minumnya.

"Belum pernah kuterima raut wajah penghinaan ini selama hidupmu, wahai _doberman_ ," ungkap Umibouzu geram membuat Okita langsung bersujud dihadapannya.

"Ampuni aku, Tuan. Ampuni kesalahanku, Tuan," ucap Okita dengan menyesalnya.

Umibouzu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Okita, kemudian menendang Okita dengan kasarnya. "Tak sudi aku mendapati sujudmu itu. Sudahlah, kau akan kubawa ke medan perang. Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu. Kita harus menang, walaupun nyawamu taruhannya," Umibouzu berjalan menuju singgasananya kembali dan mendudukinya. "Dan kalau kita sampai kalah, kau juga harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu, mengerti?"

Mata Okita menggenangi airnya. Itu sangat pedih, namun dia tidak boleh begini. Kalau sampai tuannya tahu kalau dia hendak menangis, pasti tuannya tidak segan-segan menyiksanya. "Baiklah, tuan. Aku mengerti."

Umibouzu langsung bangkit dan menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Okita mengikutinya pergi ke gudang penyimpanan. Umibouzu membawa dua buah pedang. Satu pedang yang sangat cantik dan tajam dan yang satunya hanyalah pedang usang yang entah kapan akan patah.

Okita memang berharap diberi pedang tajam, tapi dia cukup tahu diri untuk mengambil pedang usang. "Berikan yang tajam kepada Kamui. Setelahnya kita bergerak," titah Umibouzu.

"Baik, tuan."

Okita berlari dengan cepatnya menuju kediaman Kamui yang berada di sebelah kediaman utama. Dia langsung memberikan pedang tajamnya dengan hormat yang membuat Kamui tidak enak hati. "Kau 'kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka dengan sikap berlebihanmu itu. Kita 'kan teman," ucapnya kemudian mengambil pedang itu dengan senyuman kemudian bergegas keluar bersama barisan tentara yang hendak berperang.

Okita pun mengekorinya dari belakang. Namun, pada saat melewati kamar Kagura, langkah kakinya mulai melambat. Okita menatap jendela itu dengan pilu. Dia tidak tahu dapat menagih janjinya atau tidak. Tapi, dia enyahkan cepat-cepat pikiran itu. Perang ini adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang.

 **.**

Tuhan memang adil.

Walaupun Okita tidak diberi harga diri, tetapi setidaknya dia diberi kekuatan yang cukup hebat. Tidak ada yang dapat menandinginya. Okita dapat bergerak layaknya angin. Dan dapat menebas lawannya hanya dengan bermodalkan pedang usang yang entah kapan akan patah itu. Peperangan kali ini juga dapat dimenangkan oleh keluarga Yato. Tentu saja, berkat peran _doberman_ itu juga.

Okita menatap arloji besarnya dari dalam tasnya. Masih sekitar jam sebelas malam. Masih ada satu jam untuk menemui Kagura dan menagih janjinya. Okita pun tersenyum riang dan akan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan medan perang kalau saja pedang itu tidak patah di saat seperti ini. Kalau saja pedang lawan tidak menusuknya seperti ini.

"Okita!" teriakan itu berasal dari satu-satunya orang yang sudi memanggil nama Okita, yaitu Kamui. Kamui berlarian menuju Okita kemudian menusuk perut lawan yang tadi menusuk Okita dengan sadis.

Kamui menarik pedang yang menancap pada perut kanan Okita. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Okita mengangguk. Namun perutnya sungguh nyeri. Dasar lawan sialan, dia sepertinya berhasil mengenai titik vitalnya Okita.

Kamui membopong Okita untuk menghadap kepada Umibouzu agar Okita diobati dengan segera sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Tetapi, bukan Umibouzu namanya kalau rela mengobati satu anjingnya yang terluka begitu. Penolakan itu membuat Kamui marah. "Ayah tolonglah. Dia yang sudah berperan banyak dalam peperangan kali ini, yah," ucap Kamui untuk bernegosiasi.

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah sepantasnya 'kan untuk melakukan tugas yang diberikan tuannya?"

"Ayah!" teriak Kamui frustasi.

"Ayah sudah bilang padanya, dia harus rela mengorbankan nyawa. Bukankah begitu, _doberman-san_? Hahaha," ejek Umibouzu pada Okita yang masih terus mengernyit menahan sakit.

Okita mengangguk. "Itu benar, Tuan."

"Ayah! Dia harus dirawat! Kumohon kali ini saja, yah!" pinta Kamui lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya begitu tega kepada orang yang tengah dibopongnya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," senyuman Kamui mulai mengembang saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya. "Tapi ayah yang akan bertanya padanya. Wahai _doberman-san_ pantaskah kau menerima pengobatan dariku yang agung ini?"

"Ayaahhh!"

"Tidak, Tuan yang agung."

"Okita!"

"Sudah kuduga, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menyelesaikan tugas. Hari ini adalah hari akhirnya _doberman_ keluarga Yato," ucap Umibouzu sembari mengelus kumisnya.

"Kamui- _san_ , terimakasih. Tapi biarkan aku pergi," Kamui tampak enggan namun dia harus melepaskan bopongannya pada Okita.

Okita langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Kepada Tuan, Kamui- _san_ dan keluarga Yato, aku benar-benar berterimakasih untuk semuanya," ucap Okita sembari berjalan tertatih-tatih menjauhi tempat peristirahatan itu.

Kamui menutup wajahnya dengan frustasi. Dia tidak bisa melihat Okita yang berjalan dengan susah payah untuk menemui ajalnya, sungguh tidak tega.

Perlahan-lahan, awan juga mulai mencair. Meneteskan saljunya dikeheningan malam ini. Menemani perjalanan panjang Okita yang sedang mencari tempat peristirahatannya. Setidaknya sebagai penerang dikegelapan malam yang sepi ini.

" _Doberman-san_!"

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat ingin didengar Okita. Suara yang sempat menenangkan hati dan pikiran Okita. Suara yang ingin Okita jadikan lagu tidurnya saat akan melalui tidur panjangnya.

Okita mengangkat wajahnya ke langit. Ya, hari ini bersalju. Hari ini adalah harinya. Hari terindah yang diimpikannya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Okita langsung menatap ke depan. Dihadapannya ada Kagura, gadis impiannya yang sedang berlinang air mata sedang buru-buru datang untuk menemuinya.

"Kau kemana saja, _doberman-san_? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa jauhnya aku berlari untuk mencarimu?!" omelan yang diterimanya dari suara indah itu malah membuatnya tersenyum simpul.

"Kagura- _san_ ," Kagura mendelik kemudian menatap wajah pucat Okita dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku menyukaimu."

Kagura membeku. Dia tidak pernah berharap kalau Okita akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia hanya berharap kalau Okita selalu berada di sampingnya, tidak lebih.

Kagura menghapus air matanya. " _Doberman_ tidak boleh menyukai tuannya," ucapan itu tampak bergetar, bahkan air mata yang dihapus Kagura tidak kian menghilang. "Dasar anjing bodoh."

Okita tersenyum tulus sembari meraih tangan Kagura yang tengah mengelap air mata. "Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau katakan?"

"Karena selama lima menit, aku adalah manusia."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Okita hanya tersenyum. Tanpa mengindahkan kalimat Kagura, Okita malah memajukan wajahnya. Dia meraih wajahnya Kagura untuk didekatkan dan menguncinya pada sebuah titik. Okita menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Kagura. Okita hanya ingin menciumnya lembut tanpa dasar napsu, dia hanya ingin kalau Kagura akan mengenangnya selamanya sebagai seekor anjing tidak tahu diri yang berharap menjadi manusia agar dapat menyukai tuannya dengan aman tanpa ada gangguan.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Okita ambruk di pangkuan Kagura. Ini adalah tempat peristirahatan yang diimpikannya. Baiklah, Okita bahagia. Dia berakhir menjadi seorang manusia yang memiliki cinta dan tempat terakhir terindah yang ada.

Kagura terkejut. Dia langsung menepuk-nepuk pipi Okita.

" _Doberman-san_? _Doberman-san_? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Huh?" dan akhirnya pandangannya pun tertuju pada perut kanannya Okita yang mengeluarkan cairan kental. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya langsung kaku dan air mata saja tidak bisa keluar lagi.

"Okita- _san_ , aku juga menyukaimu."

 **.**

Pagi hari di acara keakraban itu sungguh ceria.

Banyak pandangan mata tertuju pada satu gadis oranye yang cantik itu.

Gadis itu tidak tampak membawa apapun. Dia hanya menyandang tas _pink_ -nya dan berjalan kesana kemari bagaikan setrikaan.

"Kagura- _san_ , kenapa kau tidak membawa binatang peliharaanmu?"

"Ah, itu. Aku alergi jadi aku hanya membawa diriku," ucapnya kemudian dimaklumi oleh wanita yang tadi bertanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak bisa memegang sayangku ini?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan seekor kucing persia yang gemuk dan sehat itu.

Kagura menggeleng. "Maafkan aku—AAA!"

"Aduh, Kagura- _san_. Maafkan anjingku. Aku sungguh minta maaf," tampaknya anjing milik wanita itu berhasil menubruk dan menjatuhkan Kagura.

"Tidak apa-ap—UUUUHH! Keren," Kagura langsung terduduk dan mengusapi bulu-bulu anjing cokelat itu. Tidak lupa menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada hidung anjing itu dengan sayang.

"Anu, Kagura- _san_. Anjing ini—."

"— _Doberman_. Aku tahu itu."

"Tetapi, wanita sepertimu lebih cocok dengan anjing _Poodle_."

" _No no._ Aku hanya sayang pada anjing tipe ini."

"Anu, Bukankah tadi Kagura- _san_ bilang kalau punya alergi pada binatang?" pertanyaan ini dilontarkan oleh wanita yang menggendong kucing itu.

"Oh. Aku memang alergi. Tapi tidak untuk _doberman_ karena aku menyukainya."

 **...**

 **= FIN =**

 **...**

 _Wah! Gak nyangka punya pikiran kayak gini wkwkwk._

 _Aku buat OkiKagu lagi karena tadi gak sengaja kebuka review 'Love For Nothing', terus ternyata pada banyak yang minta aku buat OkiKagu lagi. Jadi yaudah nih nih ~~_

 _Yah walaupun pasti banyak yang kecewa kan ya karena ga romance niii TT_

 _Oh ya, penname aku dulunya Ayuha chaan. Terus aku ganti jadi Archmblt Minmi. Gak ada alasan khusus, cuma mau aja karena keren hehe /plak._

 _Intinya, ELIEN-SAN INII WOOYY!_

 _Oke gitu aja deh dulu. Lain waktu aku buat lagi OkiKagu-nya dehhh yang romanceee TT_

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Elien-san._

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Please Review :3**

 **And Happy New Year ^^**

 **.**


End file.
